Transmigration
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Mengapa aku bertransmigrasi lagi ke pulau yang lain hingga membuatku tersesat? Pulau yang menyesatkan yaitu cinta. Akankah aku harus menerima harapan kosong lagi?


**Summary**:

Akankah aku harus menerima harapan kosong lagi?

**Rat****ing**: T

ONESHOT

Romanche – hurt/comfort

Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto

Transmigration

**Pairing**: SasuNaru slight SasuSaku, NaruSaku

**Inspiration**: Lagunya Masami Okui/Mizuki Nana yang berjudul TRANSMIGRATION

**Warning**: AU, Boys Love, OC, Typo (maybe?), dll.

**Tidak suka? Jagan gubris macem-macem! **^_^

* * *

**A**KU terbangun di tengah malam yang dinginnya sampai menampar wajahku. Ku kerjapkan kedua mataku yang masih sangat lengket agar lebih jernih. Dengan erangan kecil aku pun terduduk di kasur kecilku. Meregangkan otot-ototku yang semula kaku, aku pun menguap malas. Kulihat waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul tengah malam._ Berapa jam aku tidur?_ Ah, mungkin hanya sekitar tiga atau dua jam saja karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang harus memeras keras otakku yang pas-pasan. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau tidur lagi.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun. Mungkin cuci muka dan secangkir kopi hangat mampu mengusir rasa kantukku. Aku pun berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Ku tatap bayangan wajahku di cermin wastafel hadapanku. Aku muak melihat wajahku ini. _Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?! Kenapa wajahku ini tidak seperti yang ku inginkan?_ Ah, sudah berkali-kali aku menyalahkan Tuhan. Namun tiada hasil.

Karena wajah ini, aku tidak bisa mengejar wanita yang ku cintai.

Haruno Sakura.

Nama gadis berambut pink lembut itu masih selalu dalam pikiranku. Dialah cinta pertamaku. Dialah yang selalu terbayang-bayang dalam pikiranku dimanapun aku berada. Dialah yang menurutku paling cantik diantara gadis lainnya. Sepertinya aku mulai gila karena cinta.

Aku pun membasuh wajahku dengan air yang ku tadahi dengan kedua tanganku. Rasa dingin yang menusuk pori-pori wajahku tak ku hiraukan dan aku terus membasuh wajahku dengan kasar. _Aku benci wajah ini!_

Selesai bersalaman dengan air, aku pun melancarkan rencanaku yaitu membuat secangkir kopi hangat. Ku masukan dua sendok teh gula dan sesendok penuh kopi ke dalam cangkir. Ku tuang air panas dari termos sampai menenggelamkan kopi dan gula dalam cangkir itu. Lalu ku aduk dengan sendok teh yang tadi ku gunakan untuk menyendok kopi dan gula. Sambil mengaduk, pikiranku menerawang jauh.

_Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku?_

Kedua orang tuaku, Sakura-_chan_, bahkan guruku Umino Iruka yang menunjang hidupku selama ini pergi untuk selamanya untuk menghadap Tuhan.

Yang tersisa kini hanya mawar-mawar hitam. Yaitu orang-orang yang selalu berbohong demi mengelabuhiku. Sebenarnya aku tahu, namun aku tak punya daya untuk melawan mereka. Jadilah hanya tersisa seorang pecundang. Pecundang yang bodoh, yaitu aku.

Pikiranku tercampur menjadi satu seperti kopi yang ku aduk. Aku menghela napas. Aroma kopi mulai menggelitik penciumanku. Aku pun mulai beranjak pergi ke kamarku dengan membawa secangkir kopi yang ku buat tadi. Sampai di kamar aku bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada laptop kesayanganku. Laptop hasil kerja keras Iruka-_sensei_ ini memang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak foto-foto Iruka-_sensei_ yang setiap ku lihat selalu membuatku menangis.

Perlahan aku membuka dan menyalakan komputer lipatku itu. Sambil menunggu gadgetku ini siap dipakai, aku menyesap sedikit kopi di tanganku. Memang benar, rasa kantukku perlahan mulai hilang. Setelah selesai menunggu, aku pun memasang modem. Kini aku sedang ingin membuka _facebook_.

Selesai mengkonek aku pun membuka halaman _facebook_, membubuhkan _email_ dan kata sandi milik akunku. Menunggu _loading_ beberapa saat, aku meneguk kopiku lagi. Ku lihat ada tujuh orang yang ingin berteman denganku. Padahal baru tiga jam lalu aku membuka _facebook_.

Aku sempat terkejut karena beberapa nama yang tercantum adalah nama orang-orang yang ku kenal. Aoi Sora, Shion, dan Sarah. Aku langsung mengkonfirmasikan mereka. Sementara lainnya aku tidak kenal.

Iseng aku pun melihat siapa saja yang sedang _online_. Wah, ternyata banyak juga. Ada Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_, hmm… Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia _online_ malam hari. Karena malam harilah yang biasanya bisa membuka situs-situs yang tidak layak dikonsumsi anak dibawah umur. Lalu ada Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Kabuto-_sensei_, Orochimaru-_sensei_, Jiraiya-_sensei_, Tsunade-_sensei_ yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, Zetsu-_senpai_, Pein-_senpai_, Akasuna Sasori-_senpai_, Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh? Tumben si Teme _online_? Apalagi malam." gumamku. Aku pun mencoba menyapanya. Sebelumnya kami belum pernah saling bicara dalam _facebook_. Dalam dunia nyata saja jarang sekali, padahal kami sekelas.

Sambil menunggu jawaban, aku pun membuka halaman lainnya di _facebook_. Aku pun mencoba menelusuri profil Sakura-_chan_. Hmm… Tiada yang aneh. Hanya ada beberapa status, kiriman gambar artis idolanya dari teman dan beberapa foto dirinya yang baru di_upload_. Cantik. Ah, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Karena dia kemarin sudah menolakku mentah-mentah. Hatiku sakit lagi.

Tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, aku pun membuka profilku sendiri. Ternyata ada pesan dinding dari Nara Shikamaru,

_**YouAreMendokusei**_

_"Merepotkan sekali kau Naruto. -_- Kenapa kau tidak datang ke acara pesta keberhasilan perang negara kita kemarin?"_

Aku tersenyum getir sambil membalas pesan dinding temanku yang selalu mengantuk dalam kelas ini,

_**Naruto Ramen Rider **_

_"Hehehe… ^^ Aku ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan, maaf ya ^^' v"_

Selesai mengirim pesan dinding tersebut ke profil Shikamaru, aku pun mulai menjelajah _facebook_ lagi. Saat aku sedang melihat-lihat isi kiriman di grup Konoha High School, aku terkaget mendengar laptopku berbunyi tanda ada pesan _facebook_ yang masuk. _Itu dari Sasuke!_ Dia membalas PM-ku.

_**Uchiha Sasuke: **Hn._

Aku terbengong sambil ber_sweatdroping_. Hanya itu balasannya?

_**Naruto Ramen Rider:** Eh? Selalu saja begitu!_

_Hmm… Tumben kau _online_! :D apalagi kau _online_ malam, :P_

_(Uchiha sedang mengetik…)_

_**Uchiha Sasuke: **Bukan urusanmu, Dobe! ._._

_**Naruto Ramen Rider:** Ugh! Pelit! = ,='_

Kami pun malam itu berbincang lama sampai aku merasa mengantuk kembali. Aku memutuskan untuk menyampaikan salam _offline_ pada Sasuke. Dan aku pun segera mendiskonekan modemku dan mematikan laptopku, lalu tidur.

.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu, aku dan Sasuke menjadi akrab. Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat saat di dunia nyata, tapi kami sering saling mengejek di _facebook_. Setiap kali dia _online_, aku selalu menyapanya. Sementara dia, sama sekali tak pernah. Dan biasanya kami _online_ bersamaan saat malam hari. Seperti sekarang, aku sedang perang kata-kata dengan Sasuke-Teme itu.

_**Naruto Ramen Rider:** Pantat ayam jelek! :P Aku heran kenapa para gadis bisa terkesima padamu! XD hahaha…_

_**Uchiha Sasuke:** Urusai, Dobe! = =_

Aku terus-menerus melempar ejekan pada Sasuke. Aku bahagia bisa ber-_chatting_ dengan Sasuke.

_**Naruto Ramen Rider:** Teme, aku senang bisa ber-chatting denganmu seperti ini, :)_

_(Uchiha sedang mengetik…)_

_**Uchiha Sasuke:** Aku juga. :)_

Aku terbelalak. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Ugh! Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang? Kenapa ada rasa aneh jika aku bersama Sasuke? Rasanya seperti saat aku melihat Sakura. I-ini tidak mungkin!

Kenapa aku bertransmigrasi lagi ke dimensi pulau berbintang kejora yang diselimuti kunang-kunang beraneka warna?

Namun, di sana aku juga harus memakan buah simalakama dan menelan pahitnya kepastian. Ah… Aku mohon, pindahkan aku lagi ke pulauku!

.

.

.

Hari-hari ku lalui bersama Sasuke yang selalu mengobrol di _facebook_. Entah kenapa perasaanku ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku semakin mabuk oleh pesona Sasuke. Mungkin setiap hari aku mengunjungi profilnya hanya untuk melihat-lihat status dan fotonya. Aku pernah terlalu percaya diri menganggap sebuah status yang dipasang Sasuke dipersembahkan untukku. Namun suatu hari, lagi-lagi hatiku pecah berkeping-keping saat aku melihat _"Uchiha Sasuke relationship with Sakura TheBeautyCherryblossom"_. Mulai saat itu aku menjadi diam dan tak pernah menyapa Sasuke lagi. Ke-diamanku itu membuat suatu hari Sasuke berganti menyapaku. Aku bahagia, karena ternyata aku diperhatikan. Namun aku harus ingat bahwa Sasuke itu normal. Dan akhirnya aku pun tak pernah membalas PM Sasuke dan malah meninggalkan _facebook_ untuk beberapa lama.

Atas menghilangnya aku di dunia maya, banyak yang menanyakan sebabnya. Tapi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan ingin mencoba fokus pada pelajaran. Beberapa ada yang akhirnya menyetujui, namun lainnya mendesah kecewa. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa mereka kecewa.

Tak hanya meninggalkan _facebook_, tapi aku juga memblokir semua akun jejaring sosialku yang terhubung dengan Sasuke. Bahkan aku pun memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselku dalam jangka lama. Dan aku menghapus nomor Sasuke.

Tiga minggu ku habiskan untuk menjauh dari hiruk pikuk kehidupan luar. Seperti sedang hibernasi dalam rumah. Kerjaanku hanya tidur, sekolah, makan, minum, bermain _game_ di laptop, mengerjakan beberapa tugas, dan tidur lagi.

Menghilangnya aku di kehidupan membuat beberapa temanku menghawatirkanku. Mereka sangat curiga dan sering berkunjung ke apartemenku. Tapi aku selalu berbohong dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Padahal jiwa dan pikiranku sedang kacau berantakan. Aku terombang-ambing dalam ombak kehidupan. Bahkan awan putih yang selama ini berarak mengikutiku kabur begitu saja. Aku terus-menerus menunggu bunga mawar putih. Namun aku tahu itu takkan pernah ada untukku. Ku rasa aku mulai layu dan rapuh. Aku ingin menyusul kedua orang tuaku yang meninggalkanku saat kecelakaan pesawat tujuan kami yang akan menuju ke Inggris tujuh tahun lalu. Aku ingin menyusul Iruka-_sensei_ yang meninggal karena berniat untuk melindungiku dari pisau tajam yang dilayangkan tetangga yang gila setahun yang lalu. Aku ingin meninggalkan kehidupan sialku di bumi!

"Tuhan! Ambillah nyawaku!" jeritku di tengah malam yang sunyi dan dingin.

"Sebegitu inginkah kau mati?"

Aku terbelalak dan melompat kaget. Aku mengenali suara itu. Dengan segera aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara,

"Sasuke…" gumamku masih tak percaya apakah ini mimpi atau nyata.

"Kalau kau ingin mati, ajak aku juga!"

Aku tambah terbelalak sampai merasa bola mataku akan keluar dari rongga tengkorakku. Sasuke mendekatiku dan memelukku erat.

"S-Sasuke,"

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau menghilang dari pandanganku? Kau tahu, kaulah matahariku. Tanpamu hariku terasa gelap dan mati."

Aku terdiam karena takjub Sasuke bisa berbicara panjang padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Aku kaget. Ini mimpi 'kan? Tak mungkin Sasuke bicara begitu!

Aku pun lalu melepaskan diri dengan kasar dari pelukan Sasuke, "Ini tidak lucu!" ucapku tajam. Aku menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak memegang tanganku. "Kau pikir aku sangat bodoh?! Aku akui bahwa aku bodoh, tapi aku tahu kau ini berbohong!" Sasuke terus menatapku dengan kaget, "Kau, tak mungkin mencintaiku!"

"Memang kau siapa?! Aku berhak mencintai siapapun!" bentak Sasuke.

"Karena kau normal!" nadaku lebih tinggi daripada bentakkan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke terdiam. Perlahan gelak tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Ini membuatku sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku dan Sakura masih berpacaran!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Hmm?"

"Aku sudah putus."

"Eh?" aku sangat kaget karena aku tahu Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya gadis itu. Karena saat aku ditolak olehnya, dia berkata bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Sasuke melebihi apapun.

"Dia sendiri yang menggugat. Mungkin dia merasa bahwa aku tak nyaman dengannya. Katanya aku bisa mengejar cinta sejatiku. Karena kata Sakura, asalkan aku bahagia, dia pun bahagia." Sasuke tersenyum lembut padaku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Rasanya darah ku memanas dan berkumpul di pipiku.

"Dan kau tahu siapa cinta sejatiku?" Mulut Sasuke mendekat ke telingaku, "Kau."

Aku merinding malu saat hembusan napas Sasuke bertiup lembut di telingaku. Aku pun menyembunyikan wajahku yang ku rasa sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi bagaimana? Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

Aku mengangguk malu. Detik berikutnya aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan langsung memelukku. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Aku ngantuk, Teme." Gumamku merasa mataku sudah lima _watt_.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Aku tersenyum. Baru kali ini ada yang mau menjagaku. Aku pun tidur di kasurku bersama Sasuke yang juga ikut tidur di sebelahku.

"Naruto,"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghilang?"

Aku tersenyum getir, "Aku hanya sedang mencari jati diriku yang ku rasa labil. Dan mencari mawar putih. Tapi kini aku sudah menemukannya yaitu kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Masih ada selain aku. Yaitu teman-teman sekelas kita. Mereka merindukanmu dan takut kehilanganmu!"

Aku terbelalak. Ya ampun! Ternyata selama ini aku tak menyadarinya!

"Sudah larut malam. Ayo tidur,"

Malam itu adalah malam terindah. Aku tak sendirian lagi.

Esoknya aku membuka _facebook_ku yang sempat ku blokir. Dan ternyata banyak sekali yang mengirimkan pesan rindu padaku. Aku sangat tersentuh.

Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah saat aku pulang kerja, teman-teman mengejutkanku dengan mengadakan pesta di apartemenku karena kepulanganku di kehidupan mereka. Sekali lagi aku bahagia. Tuhan… Ternyata aku salah telah menudingmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku sangat meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada-Mu, Tuhan…

SELESAI

* * *

Yehehe ^^ akhirnya selesai juga ^^ v

Ada typo? Jelek? Atau tak memuaskan? Maafkan saya T_T #inipun saya ngebut karena saya dipaksa Mama untuk Sholat Ashar :P…

Jika anda berkenan, tolonglah selipkan sedikit pesan, kritik, ataupun kesan anda, di review :D  
Terima kasih telah membaca, ^^ dan mohon bantuannya ^^


End file.
